ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The New Dan
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:The New Dan page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Roads (Talk) 16:37, October 5, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. :( Hey Dan, I see you had to make a new account :(. You should contact the wiki people about this glitch and see if they can fix it. ET |Was |Here!!! 00:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) DAAAAAAAAAN HI NEW DAN. WHERE'S YOUR OLD VERSION Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I know that. When will you write more Random 10? And can I use Rainbow Sprinkles? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. He will appear in RANDOMNEZZ. PLAY THIS COOL GAME: http://www.bigspeedpro.com/html/gamescreen.html?game=34f64ee93552cbfa6ef4ee7ab2efc740 IT'S AWESOME Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) NOOOO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! The sequel of the game SUCKS though. And I know that site. Btw, *travels to the past and prevents you from playing it* Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Alien Remember that shadow alien in your guess that alien's abilities contest.Someone told me his name is Thumper and his color is green e is from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Hunt. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE Here you Go. I have an unpixeled, clear Spidermonkey pic. Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 19:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ..................... Where. Do. You. Get. Your. Avatar. ?. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ALBEDO'S TRUE FORM!! We get to see Albedo's true form in Double or Nothing!!!!!!!! YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!! ET |Was |Here!!! 00:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ALBEDO!! I HAVE COME TO STOP YOUR EVIL FROM INFECTING THIS WIKI! FACE ME!!!! Love, Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 07:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Crossover That is a great idea. I was thinking the title be somewhat like: Stan-Noah: Trixes Unleashed I'm GonnaSing the Doom Song Now! 17:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Benmeap vs. Moustachio Umm, I created a Random Wars fight where Moustachio fights Benmeap. Can you continue it when you can please? I don't want that the same thing that happened with TPCG vs. Fart will happen here. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 05:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) CHAT COME NOW SO WE CAN FIGHT! Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 20:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Continue! Please continue Moustachio vs. Benmeap when you can. FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 04:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Sig You should change the signature section on your userpage. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope :P Nope..... I call it "''it's mine-Newbie's--ET's-movie-with-two-parts-and-special-cameos-and-deaths-with-many-twists-and turns-and-distruction-on-planet-earth"... That's all I can GIVE OUT to you ;) P.S: Sorry, but you can't join in. There are already four people in it... (But if Newbie decides to decline the offer, maybe one of your series could come in... NOT Ben 10 characters...) Season Finale I just finished the Jake 13 season finale. Could you read it and tell me what you think of it? ^_^ ET |Was |Here!!! 11:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) CONTINUE NOW Continue Moustachio vs. Benmeap now! FEAR ØMARNØID THE VIKING MASTER ØF RANDØMNESS! 11:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Dan 10 Is Dan 10 still going, and are you still interested in that crossover? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 20:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Questions About Stan 14 Hey Dan, I have grown an interest with Stan (readin the 1st). But on the way, I wanna ask some questions... 1.) Isn't Harold Stan's grandfather? Or was it his uncle? 2.) Is Tes Stan's cousin? 3.) So Mula is a Tetramand. 4.) When did Stan 14 start? From your newbee friend, FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 07:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC). Greymatter (UA) Where'd you get that Ultimate Alien Grey Matter user pic? He's not supposed to appear until episode 51, but he doesn't have that backround. -- Fan You are not a fan of TF, you are not in the fan list!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 00:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Yeah sure! It sounds reall good, we will have Albedo ad the main villain because Merlin is sort of appearing as a major villain now and that is not how it was supposed to work. Do you mind writing it? Because I have so many assignments right now I am finding it hard to keep up with BTUAM, BTMW, Jake 13's crossovers and Omni-Spore. Then I am making the Jake 13 video gamethat I don't think I will be ableto finish :(. ET |Was |Here!!! 01:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Star's Stars I created the season premiere for Star of a New Hero. Please read it and see if you like it! ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 02:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dan Hey, Dan! Can I borrow Stan for my project? If you want more info, just ask. FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 13:21, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Answers #It's not only Stan, but three other Trix wielders. Len 10 and Trix Academy will make a cameo. #Stan has cool hair #By alien, you mean "thing"? If yes, then all of us (who will be in the project) will "fuse" together to be that "thing". But if you mean new alien then it's up to you :) Info: It will have two parts. Not one, but two. FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 13:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Well... Possibly when all the series' series end or almost ends. I don't know the exact date... but maybe after a year O_O I'm taking it real slow... but everything's almost complete now, actually. Just the characters FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 13:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC)